User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: The Hollow Queen
Gwen going out in the middle of the night with Camelot guards? Leaving Arthur alone in bedroom? You are only married for 2 years for God's sake, that usually happens after the fifth! Gwen is so sweet with Daegal! It almost feels like she's not enchanted. Cuddles with Arthur, royal couple orders Merlin around, blah blah blah... Yay, Daegal meets Merlin! Wait, no, that's wrong ಠ_ಠ MERLIN, Y U SO COLD TOWARDS A BOY??? Seriously, that scene annoyed me. I understand Merlin not wanting to help after finding out how far the distance is, but why is he so negative from the beginning? Thankfully, he did decide to help... Hahahaha, Merlin wants Gaius to cover him to Arthur :D I already know what Gaius will probably say....yes, the tavern! The Arwen scene is so awesome!Too bad it's not real! And Arthur's hair is a total mess! He can do nothing on his own! Hahahahahahaha, I KNEW the tavern would be mentioned!!! Gotta love the way Gaius says "NO SIR!" when Arthur asks about it. Gotta LOVE how helpless Arthur is! The guy cannot even put a shirt on! Or tell the difference between his shirt and his wife's dress. Seriously Arthur....... I am dedicating a slideshow to you! vlcsnap-2012-11-25-01h27m39s78.png vlcsnap-2012-11-25-01h27m39s78.png vlcsnap-2012-11-25-01h27m48s170.png vlcsnap-2012-11-25-01h28m21s250.png vlcsnap-2012-11-25-01h28m27s60.png The Merlin/Daegal scenes were very emotional and strong too. Nice acting there. AAAAAND after 10 minutes, our favorite(?) spy appears! And, finally Arthur looks kingly, and speaks with Gaius...wait, he KNEW that Sarrum captured Morgana?! And did he say "I hate him for Morgana"? That's what I heard. Well, I'll know soon enough... Daegal is now acting suspicious. And the Valley of Fallen kings looks as ominous as ever. And finally...A WILD WITCH APPEARS! But only for a brief moment. Sarrum looks disgusting, ugly and plain bad. And rude too. But that's only for brief moments. Back to Merlin and Daegal...we find out Daegal works for Morgana? WAIT A MOMENT MERLIN, WHY DO YOU NOT FIGHT BACK AND GET DOMINATED EVERY SINGLE TIME??? Anyway, Morgana destroys him and makes him drink a black liquid, before kicking him off of a cliff. I can imagine Daegal saving him...but that will be revealed later I guess! So we see Arthur speaking with Sarrum about Morgana. Sarrum says that Morgana's weakness is her love for Aithusa. Seeing Aithusa getting hurt causes her more pain than anything. And he held her captive like an animal.....CAN WE KILL THIS GUY NOW??? I CAN'T STAND HIM! "I knew she would not hurt me. Not while I had her beloved creature. Such a shame. All that beauty...all that power...forgotten and abandoned...in a living grave." SERIOUSLY, KILL HIM ALREADY! I'm with you, Gwen, you cannot stand this guy and so do I. Gotta love her and Arthur's reactions at listening to this. And I really love the Morgana/Gwen scenes even though I now they are fake! Don't blame me, they're both good actresses. I also like how Morgana is completely honest with Gwen and even narrates to her how she spent those two years. Wow, Gwen said it would be her pleasure to give an agonizing death to someone! I don't know if I should be happy or not...Anyway! Poor Merlin! You cannot deal with this on your own. And Gaius is worried. And wow, I think Gwen does a better job in getting Arthur dressed, probably even better than Merlin! No need for a servant, Arthur, when you have Gwen:she prepares food, dresses you up, keeps you company...Hahaha, okay, I take that back, even Arthur wants Merlin back :D Gwen is...well, different. Sarrum's champion is really likeable! He would be an awesome villain. See, those are the villains we want to see more of! He is stronger than Arthur too! Okay, moving on...Gwen allies with Sarrum to have Arthur killed. Merlin's saved by Daegal as I thought...Yeah, classic, Merlin plays dead by moving his head to the right. Like we didn't have this one episode ago! Gwen and Sarrum build up a plan to kill Arthur. Merlin is healed, and takes the road back to Camelot. And finally, we saw some badass Merlin! Hahahahaha! Gwen's lies are even worse than Gaius'. Merlin went to see a girl? The only girl he's even "seen" was Freya...Anyway, skipping the unimportant bits, Arthur goes to the chambers with Sarrum and Gwen to sign for peace. The awesome assassin makes his move and so does Merlin. So...Merlin kills the assassin AND Sarrum at once (GREAT JOB THERE!!!) but sadly, Daegal dies too...as everyone who knows Merlin's secret... We have another exchange of evil stares between Merlin and Gwen, as well as Daegal's burial. SOOO, THIS EPISODE WAS PRETTY MEDIOCR-ISH TO GOOD, BUT NEXT ONE??? IT LOOKS EVERY EXCITING!!! KNIGHTS, AITHUSA, MORGANA, MERLIN, GWEN, ARTHUR, EVERYTHING SCREAMS AWESOMENESS! I CAN HARDLY WAIT! How did you like the episode? I loved it. It was just good. It was mediocre. BOOO!!! 00:32,11/25/2012 Some questions to ponder on... *Why did Daegal have to die? This does not make much sense to me. I was hoping for him to be more than just an ordinary boy and perhaps even remain in Camelot a little longer. Why did he have to die? And when did he actually get stabbed? Was I the only one who did not notice this? *Why did Merlin refuse to save Daegal's nonexistent sister at first? I find it strange that Merlin was so unfriendly to Daegal at first. I really expect him to be more of a character who goes to help people in need, especially those who are dying.He used to be someone who risked his life helping other people. What happened to him? *Why does Morgana fail so often lately? We all know Morgana wants Merlin and Arthur dead, especially since it is mostly all she tries to do lately. But the methods she uses don't really impress me, especially since she keeps failing when it comes to killing them both. We all know that they will not die before the end.. so what is the use of having Morgana try to kill them all the time before that and fail? She should build an army instead, especially since all of the bad things that have happened to her. She needs protection. *Why did Merlin not heal Daegal? We have seen before that Merlin is well able to heal others. When Daegal was dying, there was no one in sight to witness him using magic, which is why I find that it was strange that he did not heal him. Was this because he knew that Arthur would think he was the one who saved him from the assassin, or was there another reason for it as well? 00:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts